Silver Moon
by LithMuffin
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Edward owns a bar, he is in need of a barmaid. Bella turns up and Edward can't say no. My characters are definitely OOC. Foul mouthes and a lemon.


**Hey guys! So this O/S just came to me whilst I was in bed the other night. It will be Edward's POV and this is sooo OOC for most of the characters, well apart from Rosalie and Emmet :D you can't change those two!**

**It is set at the bar Edward owns and it has some little parts similar to Coyote Ugly, but only brief moments. I really hope you will like this as much as I liked writing it.**

**SM owns all these hotties but she let me play with them :P**

**See you at the bottom lovelies.**

**Silver Moon **

It's been one hell of a tough week. Kate one of my barmaids has finally got that part in some Broadway show shit she kept talking about so we all said goodbye to her and now I am a barmaid short. Alice my youngest sister, who's a bit of a geek, begged me to let her work here so she could earn her own money and not let daddy pay for everything. She's doing alright for someone who's a little on the shy side, although I sometimes wonder whether she's only here so she could drool over my DJ Jasper. She's got it so bad but doesn't think that I know. I notice shit. Rosalie my other barmaid is my bouncer's fiancée. She's got the whole package working at Silver Moon, she's tall, blonde and feisty. Emmet asked me to be his best man, of course I said yes. He's my best friend and the biggest motherfucker I know.

I'm a smart motherfucker, even if college wasn't my thing, I still managed to stand on my own two motherfucking feet and open this place. Dad and Esme were not so please about my decision to drop out of college. Esme managed to calm dad down, I don't wanna know how but I'm glad she did.

When my mother, Elizabeth, passed away giving birth to Alice and therefore leaving dad with two kids, it took a while for dad to finally move on and date. Alice was still a baby only two years old and I was eight when Esme joined the family. She had lost her baby the day she met Carlisle, my dad, and since then, they have been happily married. To say I was a rebel whilst growing up would be a lie, yeah that would be bullshit because I was the perfect son growing up. I did shit I was told to do without being asked twice. Losing Elizabeth knocked fucking sense into me so I guess that's why dad was so shocked when he found out I wanted to drop out of college and open a bar. That had to be the first rebellious thing I have ever done.

It is the best decision of my life to tell you the truth.

You should have seen me the day I went into the bank dressed in my best fucking suit and asked for a loan for this place. I had my business plan sorted in a colour scheme and the bank lady was wet for me. I can't help the smirk that forms on my face as I remember that day. She wanted to be all over me like a rash. The woman was older than Esme and wore the most sickening perfume. The smell of mustard that was probably in her lunch concealed some of the sickening smell, but only some of it. I held my breath most the time, I am not shitting you.

Due to the fact that I was so well prepared for the meeting, it fortunately didn't take long for them to give away the loan. Well they didn't exactly give it away but I paid that shit back within the first year of opening Silver Moon. That's how successful my fucking bar is.

_Damn I really do need that third barmaid. _

oo0oo

Jasper was fucking about on the decks, playing Britney fucking Spears on full blast and Emmet the idiot that he is, knew every word to Oops I Did It Again and is currently belting it out at the top of his voice.

"Will you knock this shit out? You're giving me a headache and I still haven't got my third fucking barmaid!" Jasper turned that song down and they both just stared at me and then laughed their fucking asses off.

_What the fuck is so funny?_

"You need to get laid Ed. And talking of barmaids, what is your sister doing tonight?" Jasper pulled on his poker face but I knew for a fact he was teasing me about my sister. He better fucking be teasing me about her.

Don't get me wrong he's one hell of a good guy but come on, let's be serious, no one will ever be good enough for my baby sister.

"Fuck you Whitlock." I smirked at him as he laughed again and carried on attaching the beer kegs at the bar.

He carried on mixing music for tonight and I carried on restocking shit and making sure everything was in order. I was definitely OCD about this bar, it drove me bat shit crazy when stuff got moved out of their original place. Alice and Rose had a blast doing just that. They knew it pissed me off but they still carried on doing it.

I was about to ask the guys if they wanted a drink but then Emmet's phone rang and he jumped out of his stool and ran outside like a bat out of hell.

"What's his problem?" I asked Jasper

"Rose probably needs tampons." He replied smoothly. We looked at each other and then laughed the fuck out of your asses.

Ah yes the beauty of being a single man, I didn't need to run around for shit like tampons for a girl. Yeah there are always hot girls at the bar batting their fake eyelashes at me but I don't fuck plastic. I need a real girl, a petite brunette who would put up with my shit and laugh at the same shit that I do. As of yet, I've had no such luck. I have only ever been in one relationship and that was when I was sixteen, I am now twenty-four and single living in my penthouse, driving a Ford Mustang and owning this beauty of a bar.

The weird thing to most people is that I don't do one night stands, that shit just sounds too cheap. I've taken women on dates, been the perfect gentleman, wined and dined them but once I don't put out on dates, it's me who doesn't hear from them. To be honest, that shit is fine with me.

Jasper finally put some decent music on, I am a huge Muse fan, Supermassive Black Hole has got to be one of my favourite songs of theirs, and I've listened to it way too many times. People at the bar go shit crazy for when Jasper plays Nickelback and I gotta admit, I have got to be their biggest fan. I went to see them every time they tour in Boston. I have yet to find someone who loves them as much as me. And ladies and gentlemen, I have met Chad Kroeger and he even came to my fucking bar for a drink afterhours and even played a song from their new album.

Gotta say, that was one of the best days in my life so far.

"Hey man you got a minute?" this has got to be the first time I've seen Jasper look nervous.

"Yeah go ahead. What's up?" I walked around the bar and sat my ass down on the stool and he took the one next to me.

He was kind of worrying the shit out of me with the silence, fuck don't tell me he's leaving as well, I mean I pay him pretty damn good and he loves it here, especially the attention he gets from my sister.

"Come on bro, you can tell me anything." I even sounded anxious and his head shot up when I spoke so he must of heard it in my voice.

"Don't freak out ok, but it's about Ali."

_Deep breaths Cullen, deep breaths, deep brea- wait what? Alice_

"What about Alice?" how the fuck am I not supposed to freak out? Is this why he played Muse? Fuck my heart was racing now as the silence drew on.

"Ikindawanttoaskherout" he stared at me

_Erm what?_

"What? Bro repeat that and slowly this time."

"I kinda want to ask her out, Alice, I want to ask her out. I know I should probably be asking your dads permission but fuck man, you're important to her and I know she means the world to you. You're my best friend and I need you to be ok with this. We've been talking a lot every night when the bar is closed and oh my god she has got to be the most amazing girl on this fuck up planet. She's so smart and so fucking beautiful and fuck I want to be there for her when shit gets rough you know. I know she has you for that and I wouldn't dream of getting in the way of that, Edward she means so much to me." He finally took a huge breath after his little speech and then just stared at me, pleading to be ok with this.

_Am I ok with this? Yeah I kinda fucking am, he's a great fucking guy._

There have been countless of nights where I would go to him and just rant, he took it all in and then gave me his opinion on shit. This guy gives good advice. They would be great for each other.

"First of all, thanks for asking me first, I'll make sure to rub it in dads face on Sunday when I go round for the roast dinner. Second, you dare interfere with her studies and I will chop your balls of and feed it to her dog Trixie. Third, she's my baby sister man, you better treat he with respect and I don't want to see any little Whitlock's running around, yet. I'm too young to be an uncle. Lastly, she really likes that little Western café down Essex Street." I smirked at him, or gave him that crooked smile as everyone liked to call it, he just stared at me wide eyed.

"Little Whitlock's? Fuck Edward, that never even crossed my mind man!" he breathed out a sigh of relief and then jumped down from his stool and gave me one of those manly hugs, the appropriate ones.

Trust him to only pay attention to that part.

"Thanks man, really I mean it. I promise I won't get in the way of her studies, she's a fucking genius. What the fuck happened to you?" he cracked up and I was beginning to change my mind.

"Go back to the fucking decks Jasper, before I fucking change my mind." He at least had the decency to shut up. He turned away and walked back to where his decks were.

"Hey Jazz, welcome to the family bro." I gave him my genuine smile and he nodded once and carried on walking.

Alice totally owes me now. _Hmmmm what do I want?_

_I want her. _

I want that fucking beautiful little brunette walking beside Emmet. What the fuck is Emmet doing with someone like her? I didn't think brunettes were his type, but he's also not the type to cheat on Rosalie. So who's this?

He had his huge ass arm around her shoulders and she was proper craning her neck to look up at him. She had the sexiest giggle I have ever heard. She has her mahogany hair up in that messy bun shit girls do with long hair and fuck me; she had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. _Wow what a body! _She wore a tight white strapless top, fuck me tight black skinny jeans and white Chucks.

Bad Girlfriend played through the speakers and I imagined her to be just that. She looks innocent but the little treble clef heart tattoo behind her ear suggested otherwise. But then again it could just be an innocent little tattoo.

_I wonder if she has more. Fuck I want to find out if she has more._

"Oi douchebag you know you can't bring people in when the bar is closed." I stared at Emmet but the fucker saw right through me. He just knows me too well and he knows for a fact I would love to get my dick wet. This is not a one night stand type of girl, fuck I told you I don't do that shit. I want her.

"Cullen you are gonna want to fuck me after you find out who this is and why this pretty little lady is here." He smirked at me and she blushed at his statement.

_Beautiful _

"There is no way my dick is touching your ass Emm, or going anywhere near you. So come on spit it out, I'm a busy man Emmet." Why am I trying to play the big boss card, as I looked at the little beauty she just smirked back at me?

_Damn._

"I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. Please no Izzy or Bells, I'm not a fucking bell." She scrunched her nose up in the cutest way and I didn't dare ask why someone would call her Bells. Wow what a mouth on this girl. As first impressions go, she made a damn good one. Now why is she here?

"Nice to meet you Isabella, I'm Edward Cullen." I held my hand out for her to shake and she placed her little hand in mine, it fucking fit perfectly. I don't believe in that love at first sight shit but damn this girl has my insides and my dick going crazy.

She blushed when our hands touched and then looked up at me through her long, natural might I add, lashes. Fuck this is my dream girl and she's inked!

"Ed this is your new barmaid." Emmet broke our little moment and I wanted to punch him for that. She stepped back and stood beside him and then gave me a genuine smile. Fuck she's beautiful.

"What are you talking about?" _YES!_ Fuck I would break into a happy dance if I could.

"You have been moaning about how you need a new barmaid since we had to let Kate go and so I came to the rescue. She's great man, Bella here went to high school with me. We kinda grew up together but then when I moved we lost contact. Mom told me she's been pestering her about getting my number since she moved out here to Boston. So here we are, she's experienced, I mean she's worked at a bar before." Emmet shut up after his little slip up and I wanted to groan at how that could be interpreted.

"Yeah, I'm experienced." Bella spoke up. My dick hardened even more as she bit her lip and looked at me through her lashes again. Thank fuck for these jeans, otherwise this would be a tad bit embarrassing because of the audience.

"We'll I'm gonna leave you to get acquainted." Emmet winked at me and then walked back towards the entrance.

"Hey Ed, you fuck up, you'll have me to answer to." Did he just fucking threaten me?

"Hey Emm, remember who's the boss." I replied and then we both laughed and Bella just stared at us like we were crazy.

I stared at her, and I mean really stared at her. When our eyes locked she held her own, I felt my crooked smile creep up on my face and I didn't fail to notice the way she inhaled and then that beautiful blush coated her cheeks.

She looked towards Jasper and I followed her gaze, was she worried he'd overhear us?

"He can't hear us" I told her and she turned to face me again.

"Are you a mind reader?" why would she ask that?

"Erm no?"

"Thank fuck for that, otherwise I doubt you would like what's been going through my head." She giggled again. _Fuck me__._ Wait, is she crushing on Jasper?

"Well if you're fantasizing about Jasper, he's dating my sister." That felt weird to say. Why the fuck am I feeling weird about her checking out Jasper?

"I wasn't talking about Jasper." She looked at me through her lashes, fuck I wish she would stop doing that, but then again I wish she didn't.

She finally placed her car keys, purse and sunglasses on the bar and then walked around a bit, checking the place out. Fuck she looks good in my bar. It's weird seeing a girl without a bag, well technically she isn't a girl, this is a fucking beautiful woman. If she grew up with Emmet then she's gotta be his age. He's twenty-two so she's gotta be the same age.

"Cullen I'm off for lunch with Emmet, if you need anything call me. I'll see you later." He smirked at me, he already went for lunch with Emmet and I two hours ago, what are those fuckers up to? He winked at Bella as he walked past her and she gave him a casual wave.

"So Isabella, tell me something about yourself." I leaned against the bar and watched her.

She walked over to one of the tables and perched he tight little ass on top of it, swinging her legs slightly. She bit her lip again and scrunched up her nose, concentrating for a bit. And then she spoke

"I've lived with my dad my whole life. Mother dearest walked out on us a few days after I was born. I apparently ruined her life and the only thing I got from her is my singing voice. Dad brought me up and he did a fucking great job at it too if I do say so myself. I dropped out of college and dad wasn't too pleased about it" you and me both darling.

"It just wasn't my scene. All those stuck up rich bratty kids got on my fucking nerves. I guess the dream is to become a singer but I'm not getting my hopes up too high about that. The fucking industry is nuts, I would know. Anyway, I've been working at my last bar for a few years but I finally had enough when the fucking place got raided 'cause the motherfucking boss was dealing drugs. His fucking loss if you ask me. When I got in touch with Emmy bear, the first thing he told me was that he knows a place that is hiring. So here I am." Well she definitely told me more than I expected. Wow this woman is amazing. I want her. I want her to work for me. I want to fuck her on the fucking bar I'm leaning against. Fuck if I do, I will not want any other woman, ever.

"Emmy bear? Fuck thanks for that Isabella, he is not gonna live that shit down. You might not wanna tell Rose though." I had to warn her about Rosalie.

"Rosalie, she works here right? Don't worry about her, I know Rosalie and she knows me. Plus I'm not scared of a pretty blonde." She smirked at me. Fuck I'm falling in love with this girl already. It looks like she doesn't take shit from anyone.

"And please call me Bella, Isabella is just too damn formal." She winked at me and I swear I had to adjust my fucking jeans, Bella noticed it too and her eyes widened for a bit.

_Tell me you want it and it's yours beautiful._

"I have my resume if you'd like to see it."

"Bullshit."

"What? Bullshit that I have my resume?"

"Bullshit as in I don't believe in resumes. A piece of paper won't tell me shit about how well you do your job. I need proof, therefore I will give you an audition, if you'd like, and see how you do. So what do you say Bella, you wanna give Silver Moon a go?" please say yes.

I feel a cold sweat run down my back. Why am I nervous about her reply? Fuck, what if she says no? She stared at me and then tilted her head to the side and looked at me some more. I saw her eyes drift down my body and as they were mid-section, I noticed the way she swallowed and then carried on checking me out. When her eyes met mine again I winked at her and she smirked in response.

"When do I start?"

_What? Is she saying yes? Fuck me._

"Tonight, I want you here at six a bit earlier than the rest so I could show you around a bit, just so you know where everything is. As you already know how to use everything, I won't need to teach you shit. Rosalie and Alice, my younger sister, will be working with you, so if you do get stuck just ask them or me. I'll either be behind the bar or back at the office. I sort of have a dress code here, it's nothing formal but a bit on the naughty side. Wear short denim shorts and the top is up to you as is the footwear." I can't wait to see her in those shorts, she has great legs as it is. Damn I want them around me and I want my head between them.

Just as she jumped off the table and walked towards me, Animals by Nickelback blasted through the speakers. I stiffened whilst she turned her head towards the decks and she was blushing when she looked back at me. _Hmmmm what's that all about? _

She carried on walking towards me and her scent was intoxicating. It's definitely not perfume, so it has to be her natural smell. Fuck she smells good. I crossed my arms against my chest and she leaned in closer and then retrieved her stuff from the bar. I relaxed as she leaned back. I can't understand why she is making me so nervous. She definitely turns me on though and I welcome that feeling with open arms.

"I'll see you later then Edward, it was definitely a pleasure meeting you. I hope my audition goes well because I'd love to work here." The way she said my name had my dick twitching.

"Until later Bella, have a nice day sweetheart 'cause later tonight you're gonna be busy as fuck. It was definitely a pleasure meeting you, I might have to give Emmet a raise for using his actual head this time, instead of the one between his legs." I winked at her and there she goes again with her sexy giggle.

She bites her lips again and then stands up on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on my cheek. For a moment I'm stunned and can't move a muscle. Fuck I want to feel those lips on mine and I have a feeling she does too.

"See you tonight Edward." She almost whispers and then she's walking away towards the door. Once she placed her hand on the handle, she turned back to face me and bit her delicious lip again and then walked out.

_You're a dead man Cullen._

oo0oo

"So, how did it go with Bella?" Emmet interrogated me as soon as he and Jasper got back from 'lunch'. I kept my poker face on and didn't tell him shit.

"Fine, she's coming tonight for an audition and I'll see what she's like." I then flipped them both off as they smirked at me, I could technically kiss Emmet for growing up with Bella. I retreated to my office after getting a drink.

This office was my happy place, it is soundproof and blocks out all the noise from the bar. This beauty of an office cost me a fair bit because of the soundproofing but it was so worth it. Dad was the one who suggested it and even recommended a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy's cousin that did soundproofing for music companies.

I turned the volume up on my iPod docks and began doing the paper work.

I have an hour before Bella gets here and it's just enough for me to get all this paper work out of the way. Her name alone makes me hard, how the hell am I supposed to work with a hard on the whole night? I would just get into the shower I have in my office and let off some tensions but my dick is tired of seeing my right hand. I really do need to get laid. The only woman I want is Bella.

How do I get her to sleep with me? Fuck even that just sounds wrong. I can't just force her to sleep with me otherwise she will think that this is the only reason I want to hire her. I'm sure she felt the connection between us and the sexual tension in the short time. I sure as hell did. Then there's that kiss on the cheek, fuck her lips were soft and it was a bold move on her part, I mean this is the first time we ever met. If I don't sleep with her tonight then I'm definitely gonna kiss her. But I also need to tell her I already want more; I don't mean more as in sex but I fucking want to date this girl. I want to take her out on a date and let her know the real Edward Cullen.

I try to force the image of Bella wrapped around me out of my head so that I could work on these papers. I turn the music up even more and concentrate on the work in front of me. I can't afford to start slacking now, well I can but that's just not me.

I fill out the order forms and go through the stock list and enter the data into my computer. I sometimes love being my own boss but the paper work is definitely a nightmare. I don't need a partner because I've done pretty fucking well on my own but help would be welcome at this time.

I was filling in the order form when a loud nock sounded on my door. I muted the music and walked over to open the door.

"Bella is here." Emmet told me and then fucked off without saying another word.

_It's been an hour already?_

At least she's punctual which is always a good thing. As I turned the corner to where the bar is I noticed she was still wearing the same thing but had a hoody on this time.

"Hey Edward, don't look at me like that, I have the clothes in my bag, I didn't want to distract you with my perfect legs whilst you showed me around." Wow this girl is bold. I am definitely falling in love with her. She winked at me and then laughed, wow her laugh is as sexy as her giggle.

I blinked a couple of times and then shifted my dick once again.

"Wow Edward, calm that thing down will you, Bella is like a little sister to me." Emmet sounded pretty serious and for some dumb ass reason my dick listened. _I can't fuck this up. _

"Emmy bear what the fuck am I paying you for?" I asked him

"For my good looks bro and obviously bringing you this beautiful woman to work for you. Which we all know will happen." He winked at Bella and she shook her head at him. He then turned to me and looked at me all funny before turning to Bella.

"Fuck Bella you told him?" he stared at her wide eyed and she just laughed at him.

"Yeah I did, what you gonna do about it Emmy bear? And don't fucking jinx it, I want this job Emm." She gave him a hard look and I can't believe my fucking eyes, it looked like he shrunk a little under her gaze. I guess it wasn't just Rosalie who had that sort of power.

"Come on Bella let me show you around and then I want you to get changed."

"You want me to undress in front of you three?" I know she was only fucking around but the idea of her getting undressed in front of them two got my blood boiling.

"What of course not! I have an office back here where you can change." She just stood there smirking at me and I shook my head at her and then stepped to the side to let her go first.

I showed her where the staff bathrooms were and she asked why she couldn't just change there but I told her it would be better if she did so in my office. I didn't elaborate any more on that and she didn't ask anything else. I showed her the cellar where all the drinks are kept and the storage room for straws and napkins and all that shit. She blushed as she inspected the storage room. I would do anything to know what she was thinking about. I then took her to my office, she inspected the place and as I closed the door she turned to face me and I saw the confusion in her eyes.

"It's soundproof, this is my happy place, I sometimes come in here during the night to calm down and get away from all the noise, don't get me wrong I love the people that come here but some women find it hard to get the message that I'm not interested. No one else is actually allowed in here." I trailed off and her reaction to what I just said surprised me. It looked she was angry or maybe jealous of those women who showed interest in me. But I can't tell which one it was.

"Well of course they would Edward, look at you, you're all sorts of sexy, getting blown off by someone like you would crash a woman's confidence. I definitely wouldn't take you for a gay guy, so if you don't mind me asking, why do you turn them down?" she genuinely looked interested.

"I don't like fake Bella. The women that come here are exactly that. Who would want to fuck plastic? I also don't do one night stands, that's not the way I was raised nor do I find the appeal in that. They're just not my type." We were strangely moving closer to each other as we spoke. She was twirling a loose strand of hair on her finger and bit her lip as she assessed what I told her.

"So what is your type Edward?" I might as well come clean.

"I like petite brunettes with brown eyes and who would rather wear Chucks than heels. A girl who is comfortable in her body and is as fouled mouthed as me. A girl who's funny and isn't afraid to say how she feels. Also someone who doesn't take shit from anyone." If I leaned in a little closer, my lips would touch hers. I can feel her breath on me, she's panting and I'm certain she knows I'm talking about her, she has to.

"Edward" she whispered and we were both leaning towards each other.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Yo Ed what's taking you so long? Oh shit don't tell me you're whacking one off! Come on man we need to start getting ready and we gotta do the traditional shot before the party starts!"

Why is this fucker cock blocking me? We were gonna fucking kiss!

"Fuck off Emmet!" I shouted back and shook my head as I heard him laugh.

"I need to change boss." She was still panting but had a sexy smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Shit yeah of course. I'll erm leave you to it." I walked out of the office and wished I had a fucking peephole in the door. Fuck I would do anything to see her get naked.

_She's getting naked in my office!_

"Edward what are you doing?" Alice scared the shit out of me.

"Fuck Ali don't do that! You scared the shit out of me, nothing I was just leaving Bella to get changed." Even she was smirking at me, what is it with everyone smirking at me today? I think I need to be a meaner boss.

"Come on you horny idiot, leave the girl alone, you don't wanna scare her off on her first day. From what Emmet told me, you REALLY want her to work here. I can't imagine why." She was playing with me and then smirked at me again.

Have I got 'I Want To Fuck Bella Swan' written on my forehead or am I just that transparent? I placed my hands on her little shoulders and turned her around so we could go back to the bar. Rose was already behind the bar taking out the shot glasses and the tequila, Alice took out the salt and lime. Rose expertly lined up the six shot glasses and began filling them up.

"Wow you must be Bella; I'm Alice, this drooling idiot's younger and prettier sister. You look great, we're going to be the best of friends, I can tell." Alice beamed at her and Bella smiled back before giving her a wave.

"Yeah Alice is weird like that, she's the youngster so don't tell anyone that we let her have this one shot. It's Edward's tradition to start the night with a shot. Hope you like tequila girlfriend 'cause with the type of guys we have coming here and the way you look, you are gonna be getting them for free." Rosalie winked at her and I somehow relaxed at the fact that Rosalie was being nice. What didn't relax me was what Rose said about the punters.

Fuck me Bella looked hot in her little shorts. If she bent over I would be able to see the crease of her ass cheeks. She was wearing heels and a tight red t-shirt that said Keep Calm and Drink Tequila. I guess she loves tequila. She walked over to where Emmet and I stood and squeezed in between us. She bumped my hip with hers and then winked at me.

We all took our shots quickly and then laughed as once again Alice scrunched her face up at the taste. It felt fucking good going down my throat after the day that I've had. As I stared down at Bella I noticed she has another tattoo on her. It went around her thigh, it looked like script but I couldn't quite tell what it said. I brushed it off for now, I'll make sure to ask her later.

"Ok guys and girls lets get this party started!" they all cheered and Emmet opened the doors.

People where pilling in quickly and all rushing to the bar. The usual punters greeted me and then stared at my girl. _Wow Cullen, already calling her your girl? Don't let it slip tonight man otherwise she's gonna run. _Would she?

The place filled up pretty quickly but then again it is a Friday night and Friday nights were definitely my favourite because everyone lets loose. Of course there were nights when shit went down and Emmet and I were always there to jump in a break it apart but other than the odd douchebag, punters behaved in my bar. I saw it as a way of respect.

Everyone loved this place, the music was great and so was the alcohol. The dance floor filled up pretty quickly tonight too. Groups of women would always be the first ones to go on there, once the guys have had a drink or two, they too join the women.

As I scanned the place I noticed Jasper and Alice sharing a few glances and I just smiled at the thought of them two getting together. I wonder if he asked her out yet. I then felt someone looking at me, when I looked back at the bar I noticed it was Bella. She was looking at me and biting her lip. She actually looked kinda nervous. I winked at her and she smiled at me and shook her head and then went back to serving some guy who wouldn't take his eyes off her legs.

Fuck if she started working here and we became an item I would have to learn how to control my anger and jealousy. I put that away for now and got to work. We were really busy tonight but everyone worked easily around one another and Bella fit right in.

I stood back most of the night and assessed the way Bella worked with people. She was a really bubbly person, not a shy girl and whenever someone said something funny she would throw her head back in laughter and it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I was fooling myself in thinking I'd have to think about hiring her. Of course she has the job, it was hers as soon as Emmet told me why she was here.

Without anyone noticing, I sneaked off into my office to print out the contract for her to sign at the end of the night. Hopefully once everyone is gone. As soon as I closed the door in my office I was assaulted by her scent. God she smells divine I just want to bury my nose into her silky hair as I hold her.

I noticed she left her bag on the two seater couch and next to her bag were her clothes from earlier. As I walked closer I noticed her panties sticking out from the pile of clothing.

_Fuck she's not wearing any panties right now! _

I was instantly hard again. I had the sudden urge to take them and lock them up in my safe but she would obviously notice, unless she did this on purpose, knowing that I come here to escape. If she did, that mean she knows how I feel about her.

_Fuck._

Some time has passed since I escaped and it made me jump when I heard a light knock on the door. I opened it to find Bella standing there looking all coy for the first time.

"Bella is everything ok?"

"Erm yeah, everything is perfect actually. I felt, I mean I noticed you were gone and I just wanted to see if you were ok. You've been gone for quite a while and the women outside are missing you." I moved to the side and let her in. I closed the door behind her and nearly groaned when she brushed past me.

I know for a fact it was jealousy in her voice this time. I smirked at the thought of her being jealous.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I can be bold too sweetheart.

"Sure, ask me anything." She rested against my table as I stood in front of her.

"How comes you're not wearing your panties?" I wanted to do a happy dance when I heard her breath hitch.

"That's a bit of a personal question Mr Cullen. And how do you know I'm not?" is that a confirmation that she's not?

"Because these blue ones are tucked between your clothes on my couch" I stared into her eyes as they held mine captive.

"I thought you would have taken them by now." I nearly chocked.

"Was that you're goal Miss Swan? Do you do that to all your bosses?" I don't really like where this is going to be honest.

"No. Only you." I flush of relief washed through me. I'm glad this is a first for her.

"I should be getting back to work. I hope I can get your response at the end of the night whether I got this job or not. I would love to work for you Edward." She stepped away from me and I moved with her so I could open the door for her. I was a gentleman, a horny gentleman but I gentleman nonetheless.

Before I could open the door her hand shot out and stopped the door from opening.

"Fuck this." She grabbed the front of my t-shirt and pulled me down to her level and then her lips were on mine.

I was stunned for a second, but it only took me a second before I responded to her hungry kiss. Her lips felt so soft against mine, just as I thought they would be. I wrapped my arms underneath her ass and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around me and I pushed her against the wall for better support. She obviously weighed nothing but I didn't want to risk dropping her. She moaned into my mouth, giving my tongue access it needed to caress hers.

The kiss got more intense and her hands moved to my hair, she tugged on it roughly I might add, and it made me groan and push my ever so eager dick into the seam of her shorts. She moaned again and that kinda broke me out of our bubble and I realised where we were and what we were doing. I began slowing the kiss down and I was glad to notice she eased her hands out of my hair and slowly kissed me back.

"Fuck I want you" I whispered against her lips.

"Me too, but I really do need to get back to work. Can we talk? After everyone is gone? I need to explain myself because I sure a shit don't do this type of things with everyone I meet." She began rambling and it was kind of cute.

I nodded and gently put her down. She touched her forehead with the back of her hand and then fanned herself slightly before looking up at me through her lashes. If she doesn't stop doing that I'm going to fuck her right here right now.

"Is it alright if I do something with Alice and Rose? It's a little crazy out there and I just wanna get everyone's attention and make sure they have a good time." I have no idea what she's talking about but I nod anyway. It seems like nodding is the only thing I can do right now.

She beams at me and then kissed my cheek again.

"Oh fuck this." She pecks my lips instead and I laugh at her. She winks at me and then skips, fucking skips out of my office and I can't help but fall in love with her more.

_Can it happen so quickly? Yes, yes it fucking can. It did with Carlisle and Esme._

I was intrigued to see what she has planned so after I ran my hands through my hair a couple of times I head out of my office and locked it. I don't want anyone finding her panties the way I did.

As I walked back to the bar I saw Bella walking back towards the bar carrying a microphone in her hand. I still have no idea what she's doing.

Rose and Alice are laughing at my reaction and Jasper is fucking winking at me. I pay these fuckers too much.

Once Bella is behind the bar and every guy groans at not being able to see her legs and ass anymore she moves empty glasses out of the way and gets up on the bar, Alice and Rosalie follow after her but Bella is the only one with a microphone.

_Oh shit is she going to sing?_

"Hey ladies and gents, my name is Bella and yes I am new here. Some of you already know Rosalie and Alice, these girls will be my back up dancers. Give me a laud cheer if you think Silver Moon is the best bar in Boston!" everyone cheered as my girl held the microphone out and smirked at me. I clapped and bowed at her and she threw her head back in laughter. A beautiful sight.

"I have two songs in mind and if you all buy a drink after I'm done, I'm sure I could squeeze in a third song. How's that sound?" everyone cheered again, the guys were the loudest and only some of the women cheered too. I smell jealousy ladies.

Bella then gave Jasper the thumbs up and he nodded back at her and hit play. The sound of Joan Jett blasted through the speakers and Bella's amazing voice was right on time.

**I saw him dancing there by the record machine**

**I knew he must have been about seventeen**

**The beat was going strong**

**Playing my favourite song**

**And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me**

**And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me**

I have no idea when they found the time to choreograph any of this because this is the first time Bella has been here but Rose and Alice followed Bella's lead with ease as the moved along the bar.

**Singing, I love rock and roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock and roll**

**So come and take your time and dance with me**

**Ow!**

**He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name**

**But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same**

**He said, "Can I take you home **

**Where we can be alone?"**

**And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me**

**Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me**

They all stood next to each other, Bella in the middle as Rose and Alice wined down on her. It would have been a lot sexier but my little sister was there! What happened to shy little Alice?

**Singing, I love rock and roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock and roll**

**So come and take your time and dance with me**

**Ow!**

**He said, "Can I take you home **

**Where we can be alone?"**

**Next we're moving on, he was with me, yeah me**

**And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me**

**Singing I love rock and roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock and roll**

**So come and take your time and dance with me**

Everyone was going crazy for them and even the women joined in with some of the dancing but on the dance floor and not on my bar. I still can't believe what I am seeing and even Emmet and Jasper are stood there, staring at their women.

**I love rock and roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock and roll**

**So come and take your time and dance with**

**I love rock and roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock and roll**

**So come and take your time and dance with**

They were all facing the front of the bar and then they bent down and Bella turned her head towards the punters and finished the song with her ass in everyone's face. I want that ass. Fuck, her ass is mine.

**I love rock and roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock and roll**

**So come and take your time and dance with**

**I love rock and roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock and roll**

**So come and take your time and dance with me**

The cheering that was erupting from everyone was as loud as at an actual concert. Bella has an amazing voice, it really is a shame to see it go to waste, but if this is what she enjoys doing then I am definitely not going to get in the way of that. As they jumped off the bar everyone rushed to the bar to buy more drinks. Not only is this woman sexy but she is also making me richer than I already am.

I can't believe Rosalie and Alice agreed to do this too. I wanted to sweep Bella up in my arms and kiss her all night but I know I can't, I have to be professional in front of everyone. For now anyway. If she agrees to be with me then I don't care who sees when I kiss her.

I can't imagine what her second song is going to be. More and more people were coming through the door and I signalled for Emmet to stop people coming in because we simply don't have the space. I definitely need to think about extending this place.

"So what do you think?" she beamed up at me and I just wanted to kiss her again.

"What the fuck have you done to my little sister? She is always so shy and I should never see her dance like that but fuck I'd be lying if I said I was looking at her all the time. You have an amazing voice Bella." I brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and she blushed and then turned to some guy who was calling her name asking for a drink.

I served a few punters too and one guy was really starting to piss me off. He beckoned me to lean in closer so that I could hear what he has to say.

"Do you know if Bella is single?" he slurred most of that but didn't take his eyes off her, she was stood next to me so I'm pretty sure she heard him. I saw her eyes move to look at me and as I looked into them I found my answer.

"She's not man." I gave him a pat on the shoulder and noticed Bella smile from the corner of my eye. I gave him his drink but he continued to stare at her.

He then moved a few inches and got her attention, I watched, trying my hardest to hear what he was saying to her.

"Edward here tells me you have a boyfriend Bella, how would like to be with a real man baby?" I noticed the way she cringed back a little and briefly looked at me, I got Emmet's attention just in case and he nodded once in understanding.

"And how do you know my boyfriend is not a real man? What makes you so special?" she tried to sound nice about it, flirty even and it worked.

"'Cause I have a big dick sweetheart and I wanna bury it deep in you and show you a good time." She stepped away slightly but then smirked at him.

"I doubt you're as good as my boyfriend. His dick is long and thick and it satisfies me completely. Sorry I'm not interested." Her rejection was all it took for him to try and grab her and get across the bar. I stepped in between them and held him back.

"Back the fuck off or you'll be thrown out!" I warned him and he glared at me trying to push my arm off. Emmet stood behind him and picked him up like a child by the shoulders and carried him outside.

I don't even want to think about what he would have done if I wasn't here. I turned to look at Bella and she was pressed up against the drinks panting quickly. I wanted to take her into my arms but I knew I can't, not here. I did the best thing I could at this moment. I gave her the key to my office and she quickly moved out of the bar and turned the corner into my office without a second glance. This happened regularly to Rosalie, not so much to Alice because literally everyone knew she was my baby sister and you just don't fuck with her, no matter how drunk you are.

I wanted to go after Bella and make sure she was ok but we were just too busy and the girls needed my help.

oo0oo

Bella ended up singing Candyman by Christina Aguilera and everyone went crazy about it. When she emerged back from my office five minutes later she looked composed and ready to work. She was her bubbly self and professional, working quickly.

When I asked her if she was ok she nodded and told me she needed to let off some steam and climbed up on the bar again. Everyone went absolutely crazy as the girls copied the steps from the actual video step by step. I'm not gonna lie, I may be more into rock but I have watched that Candyman video and these girls were definitely doing a better job.

It was coming to two o'clock and people were beginning to leave as we were closing down. There were a few left who were still singing along to Candyman even though the song was played a few hours ago. We laughed as we watched a group of guys singing and exiting the bar.

When it was completely empty, Jasper and Emmet helped the girls tidy the place up as Bella and I stayed behind the bar clearing the glasses away and putting things back in their original place. We all bopped our heads along to whichever song was playing as we cleaned up. The atmosphere was still great inside the club even if it was empty.

"Well tonight was definitely a change from having to listen to Kate singing Broadway tunes" Rosalie spoke up and everyone laughed apart from Bella who obviously didn't know Kate. She smiled anyway. I love seeing her smile.

"I didn't know you had it in you Bella, I mean back in the day you only sang in front of people you knew, this must have been huge for you." Emmet stopped what he was doing and watched Bella.

"Yeah well I kinda grew up a bit Emm and I got used to bigger crowds when I played at open mic nights" she smiled back at him and he just winked at her and continued stacking stools on top of the tables.

"I forgot to ask you, what does it say on your thigh Bella? Edward won't let me get a tattoo even though he has three!" Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed at her

"You're too young Alice! We're not talking about this again." I tried giving her a stern look but I am totally losing my touch today.

"It's the lyrics from one of my favourite Nickelback songs. It says 'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you'" fuck did she just say Nickelback?

"You like Nickelback Bella?" I asked and I fucking noticed the way everyone stopped doing what the fuck they were doing and now stared at us.

"Love them, grew up listening to them and plus my dad works for them, so I kinda know them pretty well." _Erm what? _Her dad works for them? What the fuck? Why hasn't anyone told me?

I stared at her and then Jasper cleared his throat but I carried on looking at her.

"Come on guys it's time to go home. Alice I'll take you home." Jasper said to everyone outside the bar. But I did hear the last part.

"Whitlock remember what I fucking told you." I glared at him and he at least had the decency to not smirk at me but simply nod whilst Alice stared between us in confusion.

The music stopped and I carried on staring at Bella as she wiped the counter down. They all said goodnight to us but I didn't say anything and continued to stare at this beautiful woman next to me.

"Will you please stop looking at me like you're going to eat me? As appealing as that thought is, I wanna finish up so we could talk." She was laughing at me and I didn't care in the slightest. She can do whatever she wants as long as she agrees to one day be my wife.

I watch as she moves around the bar gracefully humming a song that sounds familiar to Savin' Me. I still can't believe her dad works for Nickelback, she probably had the chance to sit in the studio and listen to them record their albums. I'm so jealous of this goddess right now. I want to meet her dad. I want to meet Nickelback again. I want them to come to Silver Moon for another late session.

She was walking towards me as I leaned against the bar again, she threw the dirty rag and it landed in the mini sink. I was impressed she didn't miss from where she stood.

"Good aim."

"I like to think so." She smiled up at me and then stood in front of me. This time I didn't hesitate putting my hands on her hips, I drew her in closer to me and then wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on top of her head.

She inhaled deeply and then wrapped her arms around me. This felt great and the atmosphere changed instantly and it was charging with sexual need. She leaned back a little so she could look up at me. I wanted to get her naked and on top of the bar once again but this time with my dick buried deep in her and her screaming my name.

However, I know she wants to talk.

"So, how was my audition?"

"That depends, will you be up singing on my bar every shift?" she looked like she was pondering that for a moment and then winked at me without giving me and actual answer.

"Are you sure you're ok about what happened with that guy? I mean I didn't mean to impose and say you were taken, I just didn't like the way it was going and I knew for a fact he was going to say something to you. I'm not the type of guy to fight someone else's battles unless I really need to, that's why I let him talk to you. I wanted to tell him in the lucky guy fucking you but I didn't want everyone over hearing in case you weren't happy with it." Now I was rambling but I was glad to see her smiling and I felt her tighten her arms around me.

"I have no problem with you telling him I was taken. I also wouldn't have had a problem with you telling him you were fucking me. When I was talking to him, in my head it was you I was referring to. I have a good fucking feeling my description of your dick is accurate." She looked at my through her lashes and I seriously have to cut this conversation short.

My mouth instantly attacked hers but she welcomed it and kissed me back just as hard. We were both moaning into each other's mouths and when my tongue touched hers again, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop this time. I need her to want this to.

I lifted her up on the bar and stood between her legs. Her hands were in my hair again and this time she tugged on it lightly and her fingers were soothing. I groaned and she shifted closer to the edge of the bar and kissed me deeper.

"Please" she begged

"Please what baby?"

"I've wanted you to fuck me on this bar as soon as Emmet introduced us." This girl was made for me. Why has it taken so long for us to meet? Why now?

"Fuck, baby you can't say shit like that to me if you're not in this for the long run." I needed her to know how I felt about this.

"You said earlier that you don't do one night stands, well neither do I Edward. Fuck I never felt like this about anyone before. At first it scared the shit out of me but then I thought why the fuck not? And I just let it play out and I'm so fucking glad that I did. I want you so much Edward. I fucking need you, I need your dick inside me. I don't want this to be just a one off, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." She was panting by the end of that and so was I because of the way she moved her hips on my dick. This girl is going to turn my into some first time teenager if she doesn't stop what she's doing.

"Fuck you're gonna make my cum if you don't stop this." I panted and she then bit my bottom lip. I groaned again and began undoing her shorts, I was going to make her cum first, even if it's the only thing I'll get to do tonight.

She lifted her hips up so I could slide her shorts off her glorious legs, she had taken her heels off the minute the last punters left the bar. I somehow remembered I should have asked her if it was ok that I was striping her. When she sat there panting in only her top, I finally looked up at her and she nodded for me to carry on, that was the only reassurance I needed before I pealed the top off her. Her breasts were the perfect size and surprisingly big for her body build.

I placed my hands at the bottom of her back and brought her closer, I leaned down and kissed her still covered breast and then moved to the other.

"You're so fucking beautiful. I've wanted you naked since you walked in here." She moaned as I massaged her breasts with both hands, I pushed them together creating more cleavage and then ran my tongue through it. She moaned and arched her back more. I then reach over and unclasped her bra. She sat up and slowly took of the straps and then lifted the bra up and dropped it. I stared in astonishment just how beautiful she was, all naked in front of me. And fucking confident in her glorious body. I needed to kiss her.

When we were once again kissing, my hands roamed her body. I slowly trailed my hands up her legs and finally reached the middle, where I wanted to be right now. I ran my finger up her pussy and I was surprised to feel how wet she was.

"So fucking wet Bella, god baby you're going to kill me. I want to taste you, can I taste you Bella?"

"I've been wet for you like this all night baby. Please."

My thumb went straight to her clit and she moaned out at the contact, I circled it a couple of times and then leaned down as she opened her legs wider for me. Her scent was so strong, I inhaled deeply and I couldn't hold back any longer. I had to taste her.

She leaned on her elbows and threw her head back, this time in pleasure as my tongue touched her entrance and I moved it all the way up her pussy, collecting whatever juices flowed out of her during the night. She tasted fucking amazing and so fucking sweet, I never thought it would taste so sweet but fuck I couldn't stop.

"Yessss, oh god Edward, just like that baby, please don't stop" I didn't even dream about stopping. I circled her clit with my tongue this time and she screamed out in ecstasy. I increased the pace of my tongue and the faster I went, the louder my Bella got.

"Fuck Edward I'm so close baby." I moved my thumb briefly back on her clit

"Come on Bella, cum for me beautiful, I want to drink it all up. You're so fucking sweet, I won't ever get enough" this time I pushed two of my fingers into her and she cried out as my tongue got back to her clit. I sucked on it lightly at first, not knowing how sensitive she is. As she moaned out again I moved my fingers faster and sucked on her a little harder.

"Fuck yes Edward I'm so close baby!" I love how vocal she is.

I few more strokes from my fingers and she came undone, she grabbed hold of my hair and rode her orgasm out on my face.

This has got to be the sexiest thing I have ever experienced. I couldn't get enough of how amazing she tasted. I need to be inside her now.

She was still panting quickly once I finished cleaning her up with my tongue.

"I'm not done with you yet Isabella." I smirked at her and then took my t-shirt off and tossed it to the side somewhere. I stepped out of my shoes and took my socks off too, if she's going to be naked then so am I. I felt her watching me and as I was about to unzip me jeans she stopped me.

"Let me do that, please" I dropped my hands to the side and watched as she gracefully jumped off the bar and fuck me, she got down on her knees.

She slowly pulled the zipper down, the whole time she looked at me and bit her bottom lip. She was moving painfully slow and I was going to cum just by her being in this position. Once my jeans were down my legs I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. She rubbed my dick through my boxers. After giving me a few strokes she licked her lips and finally pulled the boxers down. I would have laughed at her reaction if it wasn't so fucking hot when she slowly blew her hot breath all over my aching dick. Her eyes kinda got wide when he sprang out of the boxers, the surprise was there momentarily and yeah, she was accurate with her description of my dick earlier.

It then occurred to me what she was going to do.

"Fuck Bella you don't have to do that baby." I seriously meant it too; I would never expect her to give me head.

"I want to, you tasted me Edward, let me taste you." I would be an idiot to deny her what she wants.

She didn't exactly wait for me to respond and quickly took my dick into her mouth. Fuck the hotness of her mouth around my dick was definitely too much. She swirls her tongues around my shaft expertly and this time, I threw my head back in pleasure as her hand joined her lips and moved simultaneously. I felt the head of my dick hit the back of her throat a few times and I don't know how much longer I will last.

"Bella if you don't stop I'm gonna cum and I really want to be inside you when I do." She actually released my dick with a loud pop and then rose to her feet. I got the time to catch my breath as she climbed onto the bar once again. She beckoned me closer and I tried to will my dick to not cum as soon as I'm inside her.

"Oh shit, I haven't got a condom" whilst I panicked and disappointment began to cloud me, she sat there and giggled at me.

"I'm clean Edward and I'm on the pill, I promise." She grabbed my hand kissed it and pulled me closer.

"I'm also clean, but are you sure?" I don't want her regretting this.

"I'm positive" she kissed me and as I moved closer to her, I could feel the heat of her pussy on my dick. We both moaned and once again she moved closer to the edge of the bar.

I stroked the head of my dick up and down her pussy, coating it in her sweet juices as she wrapped her legs around my waist again. My left hand went to her back again whilst my right hand positioned my dick at her entrance. As the head of my dick slid inside her pussy I already felt how tight she is, she is almost virginal tight. We both moaned as I went in deeper. Now both of my hands were on her back, using her as leverage. Once I was fully inside her I just had to be still for a moment or I was going to cum as soon as I move. She was so fucking tight. It was like her pussy was moulding around my dick.

Bella moved her hips up and down slightly, to get more friction on her clit. That one movement alone told me the quickest way she orgasms. Penetration alone won't do the trick, she makes it so easy to read her body like this.

I begin to move in and out of her, slowly at first, get her accustomed to my size. She was definitely made for me. She looks like a fucking goddess with her eyes closed, letting it overtake her as she gets lost in the pleasure. I move my hands to her legs and lift them up higher so that my dick could go in deeper.

"Fuck your dick is in so deep. Baby I want it harder" she moaned and I complied.

The sound of our skin slapping against each other rung out through the empty bar.

I could fucking feel her tightening up on my dick even more. I knew my baby was close. Her moans spoke louder than words.

"I know you're close Bella, cum on my dick Bella. Yes baby come on beautiful" I groaned every time her pussy got tighter I knew I was right behind her with my own orgasm.

"Rub your clit Bella, I know that's all you need Isabella." She moaned out as I spoke and snaked her hand between us and began circling her clit. I put all I had in my last thrusts and as soon as she screamed out in please I followed right after. My own release was so intense that I just had to pull her closer to me so that we are chest to chest as I came inside her.

I gently let go of her legs and she rested against me. I wrapped my arms around her and she sighed into my neck. I don't want to let her go. I want her to come back to my place so I could fuck her the whole night.

"Bella"

"Hmmm"

"Come back to my place baby"

"Hmmm"

"Let's get dressed and once we're back at mine, I'll fix us something to eat and then I'm having you again beautiful."

I felt her giggle against me and then I helped her get down from the bar. She simply picked her clothes up and then walked towards my office with the keys in her hand. I watched as her delicious ass swayed with every step she took. She emerged from my office in her shorts and hoody this time. Her bag slinked over one shoulder and a sleepy smile on her face. Once I had my shoes on, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and walked out towards my car.

Once we were in my car and on the way back to my place Bella turned to face me

"So have I got the job?"

"Yes."

**I really hope you lot enjoyed this! This is my very first lemon and god I hope I did well for a first time! Please don't be harsh on me, I'm only little :D **

**I have taken a slight break from Straight from the Heart, but I promise I haven't abandoned it **

**Please review this and add me to your Author Alerts as I have other stories brewing in my head.**


End file.
